


Beer or Milk?

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *设定不重要的lytl/剧情需要所以是并没有很出名的独立音乐人hlsd
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Beer or Milk?

Louis接到来自Harry的电话是在晚上十点半。他刚冲完澡，宽松的浴巾随意地扎起来挂在腰上，纠结在一起的发丝还在往下滴水。他打开冰箱取出剩下的半张腊肠披萨和一罐啤酒，舒服地滑进沙发，拉开刺啦作响的易拉罐舌灌下涌动着金黄色泡沫的完美的第一口，摸过玻璃茶几上的遥控器准备享受一场精彩绝伦的欧洲杯回放，如果他的手机没在这时该死地响起来的话。

屏幕上明晃晃的几个大字让他当了机，刚灌下去的泡沫全部顺着血管涌上大脑，炸开了混乱的火花。Louis费力地拼凑着可以用来应答的语言，“嘿Harry我们是和平分手但这不代表你可以在晚上十点半打给我因为我还他妈地想要你”，“抱歉，今晚不行，我有球赛要看——哦原来你打错了”。然后在他反应过来之前，他的大拇指在电话挂断之前及时按下了接听键。

他想要却又害怕听到的那个声音并没有如期而至，相反，电话那头的男孩听上去非常年轻，年轻到Louis怀疑Harry什么时候变了口味。他努力在过于嘈杂的背景音中分辨出来那男孩在说些什么。

“嗨，我想你是叫Louis——你可以来接一下Harry吗?他喝醉了回不了家，我的宵禁时间又快到了。他星标了你，所以我想你大概能帮忙送他回家?…啊太好了，非常感谢，我这就把我们的位置发给你。再见。”

二十分钟后Louis把车开到了那家颇受年轻人欢迎的酒吧门口，男孩半拖半拉着另一个高个男人在门口等候他已久。那个苍白的瘦小子把Harry像塞布偶娃娃一样塞进Louis的车后座并飞快地道了谢后就脚底抹油般跑去拦计程车了，Louis甚至没来得及问他多大，有没有跟Harry上过床，以及用不用他送他回家。

他的车还停在路边。Louis叹了口气，转过身看半个身子瘫倒在车座上的男人。Harry不知什么时候剪短了他那头引以为傲的长发，露出了硬朗的下颌线和泛红的耳尖，这让Louis喉头有点发酸。他闭着眼，被酒精熏得通红的嘴唇微张，露出一小截洁白的门齿，大片裸露在外的胸膛随呼吸微微起伏。Louis比谁都了解这样的Harry，他喝醉了不会大喊大叫或吐个昏天黑地，而是乖巧得像只被驯服的小猫，不论谁对他发号施令都百依百顺，在被人领回家后安静地挨操，然后安静地睡着。酒精把Harry彻底驯化成了他主人的玩具。

这也是Louis格外着急赶来的原因。比起那个口音里还带着奶味儿的毛头小子，他更担心Harry像个被丢弃的布娃娃一样被哪个不知名的甚至身上还带着病的路人捡走。他才不会给任何一个人中头奖的机会。

他强迫自己胶水一样的目光离开他的前男友转向仪表盘，打着引擎等待它加热起来。空气中飘过来低沉而轻佻的声音：“嗨甜心，你长得很像我的前男友。你叫什么名字？”

Louis咬咬牙，从后视镜里对焦上那双深绿的眼仁，看到他嘴角微微勾起来，语气轻飘飘的，像在酒缸里泡过，尾音发软。他闷闷地说：“你喝醉了，Harry。”

这对Harry来说似乎是件很难理解的事，半晌他又突然咧开了嘴：“哦，谢谢你送我回家。”

-我他妈才不关心我会不会送不送你回家，或者我把你拐去哪里，我只想操你，在你家，我家，或者这辆车里，狠狠地操你。

Louis垂下眼睛，不知道该说些什么，他希望Harry不要当成他不愿理他。他有很多想问Harry的问题，又觉得什么都问不出口。空气凝结成了沉默的气球。

他的车径直开进了Harry家的地库。他找了个靠近出口的地方停下，关上车门又去后座捞那个昏昏欲睡的醉鬼。“Harry，起来了。”男人胡乱地应着，任Louis有点吃力地揽过他的肩把他从车里半抱半拖出来。Harry闻起来辣辣的，除了伏特加味还有他身上一直萦绕着的那股木制香味。Louis看着他涨得通红的脸颊和脖颈，心想要是把他丢在这里他怕是连直通楼上的电梯都找不到。他不知道他在给自己找什么借口。

于是他就这样像个保姆一样尴尬地把这个高他大半头的男人一直扛进了家门，推搡着把他塞进浴室让他洗掉一身酒气并关上门后才有时间处理自己的一些私事，他希望醉得眼睛都快睁不开的Harry没有看到他已经鼓起来的裆部。

Louis过来时Harry正坐在床上迷迷糊糊地抱着他的吉他，偶尔拨弄两句不成曲调的空弦。Louis把手里的玻璃杯递给他，尽量不去看他松垮的紫色丝质浴袍遮掩下裸露的身体。这是Harry的习惯，或多或少也带了些其他意味。“把它喝了，Harry。”

Harry的头发还没有全部吹干，湿哒哒的发尖黏在额头。他腾出一只手碰了碰杯壁便缩了回来，“好烫。”

“当然是烫的，你要把它全喝完。”Louis用了语气强硬的祈使句，把杯子贴到男人唇边，后者拧起了眉头，但也不再抵抗，顺从地接受了那些深色的液体。他微阖的睫毛抖得像两只刚破茧的蝴蝶，喉结上下滚动，泛红的皮肤上蒙着一层浅浅的不知是水珠还是汗滴，而这在Louis看来不过是另一种勾引。

“那个男孩是谁？”他冷不丁地发问。

Harry有点发懵，他用大拇指擦了把嘴角，又舔了舔湿润的上唇，看上去一脸无辜：“他是…我的一个朋友。”

“他成年了吗？”Harry的眼神越过他的肩膀飘了一圈，又落回Louis身上，像用了好久来消化Louis的问题。他不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“他挺崇拜我的，”他有点害羞，咬着嘴唇笑了一下，“一个可爱的骨肉皮。”

Harry确实醉得不清，或者他真是傻到家了。Louis决定让他自己休息一会儿。他转过身把玻璃杯放在床头橱上，突然感到耳廓后传来一股湿热的气流。

“我们没有上床。”Harry的声音轻得像电流，隔着他的皮肤径直向下传导让他晕眩的热量。接着羽毛一般轻柔的吻揉着Harry的呼吸落在他的耳廓和脖颈。他热而有力的大手攀上他的腰肢，像玫瑰的枝叶热切地缠上赖以生长的藤蔓。

Louis的身体比大脑更快作出了热切的回应。他转过身面对着那双蒙着雾气的绿眼睛，几乎是发狠地吻住他那对近在咫尺的殷红唇瓣，Harry的舌尖挑逗般抵住他的不让他进入他的领地，但在Louis近乎猛烈的攻势下很快放弃。Louis嘬吮他的唇舌，贪婪地舔舐着他口腔内的每一寸黏膜，品尝着苦茶的余温和他熟悉的Harry的味道，他想念了几个月的味道。

他没费什么力气就扯掉了Harry那件几乎毫无遮挡作用的浴袍，然后是他自己的T恤和牛仔裤。Harry对他百依百顺，手摁住Louis毛茸茸的头让他落在自己颈窝间的吻再深一些。Louis含住他的喉结，感受它在他的口腔里上下滑动，这让Harry张着嘴却发不出声音来。L落在他身上的吻繁多而杂乱，就像他那些大多是为这个特定的人而纹的花里胡哨的图案。他温柔地吻他凹陷的锁骨，又重重嘬吮甚至啃咬某一块，直到那一小片皮肤害羞地泛起红色。Louis是今夜最伟大的画家，而Harry是他的画布。

Louis在Harry的胸前流连了许久，他的舌尖滑过棕色的乳晕和上面的小颗粒，将早已硬挺的乳头夹在齿间，舔吮正中央凹下去的一点，轻轻咬住这颗珍贵的深色珍珠，满意地察觉到Harry的身体因此不安地挣扎着。他勃起的阴茎讨好般蹭着Louis的小腹，他没理睬，翻身去床头那个熟悉的抽屉里找到润滑剂和安全套。

“你看上去很不好受，Louis。”他听到Harry低沉又朦胧的笑声，他正盯着他胀起的牛仔裤，“我可以先帮你解决一次。”

他没有，也不需要博得Louis的同意。即使是喝得烂醉的Harry口活也是一流，他的舌尖灵巧地滑过Louis阴茎上的每一根凸起的血管和纹路，盛满爱意般啄吻吮吸顶端的凹陷。Louis被他吸得头皮发麻，他已经很久没有享受过这样一个顶级口交了，涂了润滑液的手指伸进Harry柔软的棕发用力抓扯，短了许多的头发长度让他有些许不适应。Harry吃痛得闷哼出声，调整了姿势将屁股撅得老高。Louis用了最后一丝理智在射出来前把Harry那张过分讨喜的嘴从他身上揪了出来，精液洒到他的胸前顺着肌肉线条缓缓流下。Harry眨眨眼，舔了舔嘴角，看着Louis吃吃地笑，绿眼睛亮晶晶的，像是打翻了牛奶的小孩子。

Louis把他拉过来吻他，手指顺着他高耸的蝴蝶骨慢慢滑下去，在结实的背上留下一道细细的水痕。他的手指搅着发凉的润滑液探进Harry温热干燥的甬道，Harry趴在Louis身上的身体不自觉僵了僵。Louis吻着他的唇角问他怎么了。

Harry摇摇头，调整着身体以更好地适应Louis的来访。他轻轻地说:“没什么，我很久没用过那里了。”

Louis合上眼睛，半晌又睁开眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气，吻了吻Harry伏在他脸旁的头顶。Harry配合着他的动作，在第二根第三根手指进入时咬着唇不出一声，又在手指撵过那个点时舒服地发出小猫顺毛一样的呜咽声。Harry太过乖巧了，乖到不懂得拒绝他那些人数不多但无比疯狂的粉丝们，更不懂得拒绝他当时提分手的狗屎要求。

他觉得足够了时抽出了手指，肠液混着润滑液从Harry的穴口淌下来。Harry握住Louis的手放进嘴里吮吸，饱满的脸颊被撑出了手指的轮廓，松开时发出一声响亮的“啵!”声。他从Louis的身上坐起来，有点吃力地把滑腻的穴口对准Louis同样滑腻的阴茎，缓慢而主动地将肉刃送进自己的体内。他水红色的唇瓣被自己咬得发白，额角的毛孔分泌着汗液黏住鬓发，胸前的燕子随着呼吸的起伏振翅欲飞。

Louis低呼出声：“Harry…”Harry把他全部吞没，已经经过充分润滑的肠道对久违的性器仍然不够熟络，他从嘴角泄出细碎的呻吟，努力地适应着这个可以直接贯穿到底的姿势所带来的不适感。然后他开始慢慢地起身又坐下，绞紧的肠壁勾勒出Louis阴茎的形状，被各种液体沾得湿透的屁股蹭着Louis的大腿根，嘴里还含着Louis的手指。他全身上下的洞都被Louis填满了，他又再次属于他了。这想法让Louis差点射出来，但Harry的前列腺几乎是主动地顶上他的龟头，擦过去又很快地离开，接下来是更凶猛的顶撞。Harry不给他走神的时间，Louis在这场性爱中倒更像被主导的一方。

Harry没被碰一下就射了出来。大片温热的精液洒在Louis的小腹和腿上，他粉棕色的阴茎颤抖着垂下了头，还在不停地淌着水。Louis从小腹抹了一把他的精液吮吸，又塞进Harry那张红肿的蚌壳般的嘴唇里：“尝尝你自己有多甜。”

Harry舔他光滑的指甲和柔软的指肚，吮吸他沾满了精液和唾液的指尖，齿尖轻咬他的指骨，粗长的阴茎讨好般蹭着Louis敏感的小腹，这让Louis突然射了出来。Harry的身体过电般抽搐着，脚趾蜷曲了起来，一瞬间他像是被快感席卷去了另一个国度。过了片刻，他软绵绵地倒下，重新落入Louis的怀里，像羁鸟归巢。

Louis抬起手，犹豫了一下抱住了Harry被汗打湿的宽广的脊背。体液的腥味和Harry洗发液的香味揉在一起钻进他鼻腔，他不由自主地咬了咬醉酒的男人红得几乎透明的耳朵尖。甜的。

他们又做了一次，Harry在下面。最后Harry在他的怀里无声地颤抖，沾着汗液和精液的头发缠在一起，散发出奇怪又迷人的气味。Louis轻轻地喊他的名字。

“Shh…”Harry闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖地像濒死的蝴蝶。他凑过来吻住Louis的唇瓣，Louis睁着眼，看到Harry的眼角亮晶晶的。

他们在一片混乱中醒来，彼此对视了大概有两分钟却不知道该说什么，他们清晨重整旗鼓的阴茎倒是亲密地打起了招呼。

“我是个混蛋。”Louis最后果断地下了结论。

“你确实是。”Harry用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，他闻上去像腌过的蜜饯，“不过在我看来是个可爱的混蛋。”

“那请问我这个可爱的混蛋有资格把之前欠下的亲吻和做爱讨回来吗？最好是一次偿清。”

“我更改我的说法，你是我见过最贪心的可爱的混蛋，Lou，”Harry嗔骂着咬了咬他的嘴唇，舌尖滑过他光滑的齿面，“我们还有很多时间，不过我想可以从现在开始。”

** FIN. **


End file.
